


When Nothing Means Everything

by TheOneAndOnlyMegan



Series: Jessica Jones/Trish Walker [2]
Category: AU-ish - Fandom, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Claire is a badass, F/F, I hate Luke Cage, Malcolm is holsom, Mrs. Walker is a bitch, Sibling incest if you see it that way, Some Humor, Some bullying, Some underage drinking, They're adopted and not really sisters so I think it's fine, Young Jessica, Young Trish, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMegan/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMegan
Summary: So this is actually something I wrote a few years ago in a notebook and I've now decided to post. So everything in here is what a younger me created but tweaked so it's better.





	1. Trish? I think I got shot...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below!

 

“For God’s sake, Jessica!” Trish screamed, watching helplessly as Jessica stumbled before collapsing into a heap in her doorway. “What the hell happened?” Even though Trish asked with genuine curiosity, she wasn’t completely sure she wanted to know. 

 

“Trish?” Jessica croaked, “Trish I think...I think I got shot.” 

 

“Shhh,” Trish put her finger to Jessica’s lips, “Jess, please, don’t hurt yourself even more.” 

 

“Trish, this one feels...bad. This one...it...it feels real. If-if I don’t make it out of this one-” 

 

“No! Jessica Jones don’t you dare talk like that!” The pressure Trish was putting on Jessica’s wound increased and had she been anyone else, Trish would have been afraid she was going to break them.

 

“Just know-” 

 

“Jess, please,” Trish couldn’t take this,  _ wouldn’t  _ take this, even if her voice was a hoarse plea. 

 

“That-” 

 

Trish looking down at her hands that were covered in Jessica’s blood, “Please…” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Trish felt the air rush out of her lungs and the rhythm falter in her heart before she reeled at the dizziness in her head. Those were the words. The words that Jessica Campbell Jones never, ever, ever said. But, she said them way back when, said them then, texted them there, and was saying them now. 

 

There was the time when they were kids. Trish’s golden childhood memory. 

 

There was the text message Trish refused to delete from her phone.  

 

Now there was bullet holes and blood stains Trish would be able to remove from her carpet but not her eyes. 

 

It was simple, she hadn’t emphasized any of the words, but there was a certain look in her eyes. 

 

The same look Trish saw way back when, then, there, and now. 

 

“Trish?” Jessica whispered, effectively dragging Trish back to the present.

 

“I’m calling an ambulance.”   

 

Jessica tried to sit up, which caused her to groan, then whimper when Trish gently pushed her back down, “Noooooo, you know I hate hospitals…” There was a slur to Jessica’s words that worried Trish and had her reaching for her cell that much quicker.

 

“Yes, but you do know you got shot, right?” Trish’s finger hovered over the “9” before hitting Claire’s speed dial.

 

“And stabbed, did I forget to tell you about the stabbing?” There was a lit of laughter in Jessica’s voice and Trish had to resist playfully punching her shoulder. 

 

“Jess!” 

 

“What? It wasn’t bad anyway, guy was practically weilding a toothpick.”  

 

Trish laughed despite herself, sobering when her phone answered. 

 

“Hello?” a voice that sounded  _ very  _ tired and slightly annoyed answered. 

 

“Hello, Claire? It’s Trish. Trish Walker-” 

 

“Yeah, Trish, I know who you are. Now what’s up, you sound...distressed, to say the least.” Claire deadpanned. 

 

“Jessica. It’s Jessica. She’s hurt, bad.” 

 

There was rustling and the muttering of cuss words, “Alright, what’ve we got?” 

 

Jessica coughed and got some blood on the back of Trish’s phone, “Jess! Did you really have to get blood on my phone?” 

 

Jessica rolled her eyes even though it looked like it pained her to do so, “Oh, sorry, it’s not like I’m dying over here or anything.” 

 

Trish glared, “Jess, don’t say that-” 

 

“OKAY! Trish, bring her in, if she’d coughing blood it’s probably not good. Lemma guess, knife or gun?” Claire all but yelled into the phone. 

 

“Um, both actually.” 

 

There was a deep sigh on the other end before, “Okay, get her over here.” Then something that sounded strangely like “damn superheros” before the line when blank.  

 

“C’mon Jess, let’s get you to the car, try not to get blood on my seats.” 

 

Jessica groand, “Fine, put me in the damn trunk if you’re so fucking worried.

 

Trish tried to hold back her laughter as she dragged Jessica to the car. 

 


	2. How You Love Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, in my notebook when I first wrote this entire fic, it was Trish instead of Jessica having the "How you love her talk." I changed it because I had to change the begining of this chapter and this fit better, however, I still want to add the scene of Trish and Malcolm talking and the original events because they add feeling and prespective. As always, Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below! P.S as customary, I haven't read over my own work so there's bound to be mistakes, go easy on me?

Trish took turns pacing the waiting room and sitting while tapping her foot. She did the latter until someone would cough and look at her, at which point she’d stand and start pacing again. After about a half an hour, Malcolm came running into the waiting room looking panicked until her spotted Trish. 

 

“Where is she? Is she okay? Is it bad? You’d tell me if it was bad, right? Actually, don’t tell me if it’s bad. How long have you been here? Is Jess in surgery? What happened? Did-” 

 

“Malcolm!” Trish firmly placed both her hands on his shoulders and effectively stopped his rambling. “Jess has been in surgery for the past thirty minutes. She was shot and stabbed, and I don’t know how bad it is.” 

 

Malcolm stared at Trish for a long moment before pulling her into a tight hug. It was then that Trish felt the tears on her cheeks and the tremble in her hands. 

 

“Hey, hey Trish.” Malcolm whispered, gently rubbing up and down Trish’s spine, “Jess is tough, I’m sure she’ll come out of surgery rolling her eyes and ask you why you were worried.” 

 

It sounded like Jessica, in fact, Trish was sure something like this had happened, however, Malcolm wasn’t there when Jessica fell into her apartment. When she was trying to get out any last words because she wasn’t entirely sure she was gonna make it. 

 

“Look, Malcolm-” 

 

“Hey, I’m here.” 

 

Malcolm released Trish and together they turned to see a sweaty Luke in the waiting room, clutching slightly bent daisies in one huge hand. Malcolm went over to will Luke in on what Trish had told him, but Trish remained rooted in place. She wasn’t sure what it was about Luke, she knew he was a good enough guy, but whenever she looked at him he made her blood boil. Trish remembered all the late night chats with Jessica about “how great” Luke was, and how “I think he might be good for me, Trish” he was. However, Trish could see the situation for what it really was. Knew Jessica for how she really was. 

 

Scared. 

 

Alone. 

 

But strong. 

 

Trish could see the way she fought with herself about Luke in her eyes. Knew all her late night chats to “convince” Trish were ways for her to convince herself. For being a brilliant P.I and keeper of feelings and secrets, Jessica was always an open book to Trish. 

 

“Hey, Luke,” her voice was tense and even she knew it. Luke opened his mouth to say something, eyebrows drawn tight in confusion, when Claire walked back out into the waiting room. 

 

“Trish, look-Oh, hey Malcolm, Luke,” Claire looked surprised to see the boys and Trish felt like she was dying in suspense. Suspense to know what Claire was about to say, suspense to know who’s red blood was smeared all over her white clothes that Trish knew for a fact weren’t there when she arrived. “So, Jessica’s out of surgery, and she kept asking for you, Trish, but she’s pretty out of it. Just to get her to lay still we had to pump her with enough sedatives to knock out a full grown grizzly. It’s up to you if you wanna see her, but usually I suggest not to see patients when they’re in pain and hopped up on sedatives.” 

 

Trish exhaled all the air in her lungs, shoulders sagging in relief, and felt like she could breathe again. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be back in a minute.” Claire nodded then turned off down a hallway after saying something to the receptionist.

 

Turing back to the boys, Trish was met with a disappointed look from Luke and relieved one from Malcolm. “You were right Malcolm, I don’t know why I was so worried,” Trish said, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Malcolm gave her a knowing smile, a soft look in his eyes, “Because you love her.” Trish saw Luke bristle out of the corner of her eyes and had to fight back a smirk. 

 

“Can you give this to her? I’m assuming you’re going to want to see her alone?” Trish looked down to Luke’s extended hands, a bundle of flowers in one, and a small letter in the other. 

 

Nodding, “Sure.” Trish turned to Malcolm, “Anything you want me to say to Jess?” 

 

Malcolm’s grin was one akin to that of the Cheshire Cat’s, “Just that I hope she thinks about what I told her the other day.” 

 

With that, the two boys left and Trish quickly asked the receptionist for Jessica’s room number before heading back. Upon reaching Jessica’s room, room 213, Trish took a deep breath then pushed the door open. Laying on the bed was a pale Jessica Jones, looking up at the ceiling while her fingers twitched at her sides. 

 

“Trish? Is...is that you?” Jessica’s voice was scratchy, but strong, “It sounds like you but I can’t move my head.” Trish momentarily panicked, thinking this is the thing Claire had wanted to tell her, then Jessica cleared her head and continued, “The ceiling is already spinning, I think if I move anymore my head might explode.” 

 

Trish laughed and watched as a small smile graced Jessica’s lips even though Trish knew it had to hurt her, “Yeah Jess, I’m here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

 

“Like I’d ever want that.” 

 

At first Trish wasn’t sure she’d heard her, but then she looked down at Jessica in her delirious state and figured a side effect of the drugs must be unfiltered honesty. Trish moved across the room, placing the flowers and note on Jessica’s bedside table, before sitting in the chair next to her head. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jessica laid in bed staring at the ceiling above her, that although had stopped moving, was still a little fuzzy around the edges. To her left she could smell the poor excuse of flowers Luke had brought her, and to her right she could both feel Trish asleep on her arm holding her hand, and hear her muffled snores. 

 

As she laid in the dark, the pounding from her head that had caused her to wake up in the first place fading, Jessica thought back to a conversation she’d had with Malcolm hours prior to her…”incident.”     

 

_ “I just don’t see why it matters that much Malcolm!” Jessica shouted back. She and Malcolm had been in a pissing match of sorts for the last hour or so, and she honestly couldn’t remember what started the argument in the first place other than she was right and was going to prove so the Malcolm, who she was considering firing more and more by the minute. _

 

_ “Because you love her you idiot!” Malcolm shouted right back. There was a released silence in the room, almost as if all the energy in the room around them had been holding their breath for someone to say those words, and now that they had been said it was all a huge sigh of relief.  _

 

_ Jessica blinked, narrowed her wide eyes and picked her jaw up off the floor. “Please,” she scoffed, and even though her tone was dangerous they both heard the pleading undertone.  _

 

_ Malcolm sighed, “You love her. I know it. You know it. Does Trish know it?”  _

 

_ Jessica deflated, retreating to her desk to look for more alcohol, “She does.” Or at least Jessica thought...hoped.  _

 

_ “But does she  _ know _?” Malcolm pressed again.  _

 

_ Jessica growled, “Know  _ what  _ exactly, Malcolm!” _

 

_ Malcolm calmed, and it angered Jessica further, “How you love her.”  _

 

_ “Oh, and I just don’t suppose you could enlighten me on  _ how  _ exactly, I love her?” Jessica all but snarled out through clenched teeth.  _

 

_ “Not like a sister. Not just like a friend.”  _

 

_ “LIke what then,” Jessica felt a small seed of panic start to grow in her stomach, but she damn well wasn’t going to let Malcolm see he might be getting at something.  _

 

_ “Like a lover,” he said with a gentle look in his eyes and a knowing smile on his lips.  _

 

_ Jessica bristled, shook,  _ fumed  _ with anger, and for a moment Malcolm thought maybe he had pushed too far, said one too many things, maybe even assumed one too many things, for Jessica Jones was as much a mystery as she was an enigma. But then her noticed the look in her eyes, that scared look that made him think that yes, maybe he had pushed too far, said one too many things, assumed one too many things...but maybe it was the push, the speech, the assumptions Jessica needed.  _

  
Jessica mulled over the things Malcolm had said, then slowly turned her head to look at the girl next to her, that paid off a few of the night shift nurses to be able to stay the night. Shaking her head, which, admittedly, caused some pain, Jessica murmerd a “Goodnight, Trish” into the quiet and darkness of the room, much like she did when they were kids. When she felt the safest, where she felt as though she could say anything and somehow it wouldn’t be embarrassing or  _ wrong _ . And at the time, Jessica hadn’t been able to tell whether it had been Trish’s presence or the dark that made her feel that way, however, even though it was a little bit of both, the latter was more influential. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, feel free to message me on Insta @coppertop0_o if there's something you wanna see, or if you just need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you guys! Check out some of my other works if you want, or leave a comment of some of your favorite works you want me to read, or if there's something you've written! Have a great day, pet a kitten -Megan


	3. It's The Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, so I haven't read through my work, bite me. Actually, please don't that would hurt. Anyway, as always Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below!

It was a two to three days before Jessica was released from the hospital, all of which Trish spent by her side. Those three day which Jessica spent annoying the nurses and (what Jessica called “haggling” and Trish called “begging”) the doctors to let her leave. On the third day Jessica had shown much improvement, to Trish’s relief, and with some persuasion in the form of green Benjamin Franklins, Jessica was able to leave the hospital as long as she stayed with someone.  

 

Trish turned her head to look at the Raven haired girl sitting in the car next to her, “You know, it wouldn’t have killed you to let Malcolm and Luke see you yesterday.” 

 

Jessica scoffed, “Yes it would have.” 

 

Even though Trish was looking at the road, she could hear the drowsiness in Jessica’s voice. Deciding to take advantage of the drugs wearing off and her sleepy sate, Trish said, “We both know you just didn’t want to look weak in front of them.” 

 

Jessica was silent, and for a moment Trish thought she had gone to sleep, “No, that isn’t it.” 

 

Trish was silent, hoping Jessica would elaborate on her own. 

 

“I like to think Luke and I were something special, but after our late night… _ excursions _ ... I would think that we would simply break the bed because we could. I knew that I was rough because I  _ could  _ be. Because I wouldn’t break him. But it was never something special because it’s harder to be gentle than it is to be rough.” Trish turned to look at Jessica for a split second, and found the other girl staring out the window, her head propped up on her hand. “As much as I try to hide from Malcolm I think he’s been taking lessons from you because he’s starting to read me now.” Trish wanted to point out that Malcolm could simply  _ read  _ her because he was her friend, but then thought better of it to interrupt Jessica in a rare moment like this. “Don’t worry, he can’t read me like you do. I don’t think anyone will ever be able to read me like you do...But he’s certainly gotten his hands on a few pages of the ol’Jessica Jones “How To” manual.” 

 

Trish chuckled slightly, and slowed to a stop in front of the stop light. “So, my place or yours?” Trish figured she knew the answer. Figured Jessica would blow her off and want to go back to her place to drink herself into oblivion and to subdue her pain. But then Jesica opened her mouth, and closed it. 

 

Looking over at her, Trish could see the conflict in Jessica’s eyes, and was shocked when she responded, “Can I stay with you?” 

 

Trying to clamp down on her excitement, Trish eased onto the gas pedal and smiled, “Of course, Jess. You know you’re always welcome to.” Out of the corner of her eyes Trish swore she saw the other girl smile. 

 

Ducking her head so Raven locks sheltered her face from view, Trish heard a quiet “Thanks Trish” as she turned down the familiar street to her apartment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Placing her phone on the counter, Trish turned to walk into the living room where Jessica laid on the couch. “Take-out she be here in about twenty. I hope chinese is okay?” Trish asked, lifting Jessica’s feet to sit on the couch with her. 

 

“General Tso’s?” 

 

“With extra rice and no soy?” 

 

“Mm,” Jessica closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips, “I need to mix things up. I’m getting predictable.” 

 

Trish chuckled, heart warm at the peaceful sight in front of her, “Maybe I just know you too well.” 

 

Jessica’s smile remained, “Yeah, but that makes me sound soft.” 

 

“You are soft, Jess.” 

 

“No, I’m not. I drink whiskey for breakfast.”

 

“And love it when we visit animal shelters. Your point being?” 

 

Jessica scoffed, and opened her eyes so Trish could see when she rolled them, “Think what you want to. Because I  _ know  _ I’m a badass.” 

 

Trish smiled, “It’s just the leather jacket.” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Trish woke up way past her alarm with her head nestled into the crook of Jessica’s neck. The other girl’s head was gently resting on top of her own, and Trish couldn’t resist the urge to press her face closer to Jessica’s collar bones. Everything about this position reminded Trish or harder, yet simpler times. When she and Jessica were kids and the only thing they had to worry about was Trish’s mother and not getting caught together. Now, there was the aftermath of Killgrave, bills, jobs, the opinions of society, and all the other little things that made Trish want to stay in bed longer in the mornings. 

 

“Morning. I think you missed your alarm,” Jessica spoke from above her. Voice rough and deep with sleep. 

 

Trish inhaled Jessica’s scent,  _ of course she would be awake. She’s a light sleeper, if my moving didn’t do it, the alarm would have.  _ “Morning.” 

 

Shifting, Jessica moved her arms so she could stretch, “I was going to make you breakfast, as a thank you, but you koala-ed me.” There was a hint of amusement in Jessica’s voice, that otherwise would had made Trish embarrassed.

 

“Come with me to the studio today?” Trish didn’t know why she asked it, but after spending so much time with Jessica, she didn’t want to be apart from the other woman. Gently, she ran her fingers down the exposed bit of Jessica’s stomach from where her tank top had ridden up. Going up, she stopped just before she hit the fresh marred skin where the bullet had ripped through Jessica’s skin. 

 

“I’ve got a couple of errands to run, but I’ll see if I can stop by.” Trish tried not to let the disappointment show on her face, or the hurt in her voice when she replied. 

 

“Okay. Well, I’m uh...I’m gonna get up and take a shower. Remember to take it easy today.”

 

Not staying long enough to hear a reply, Trish sat up and stretched, then grabbed the clothes she’d set out the night before, before making her way into the bathroom. Taking her time, Trish let the warm water run over her face and down her back, threading her fingers through her hair to work the knots out from a good night’s sleep. She smiled when she thought about what- _ who _ -caused that good night rest. 

 

When she stepped out of the bathroom, in a red blouse and grey pencil skirt and walked into the attached bedroom towling her hair, she wasn’t surprised to see Jessica was gone. Honestly she thought the raven haired girl would either be gone or asleep and she’d hoped it was the latter.  However, when she walked out into her kitchen, purse slung over her shoulder, in a rush to get out the door because she woke up late, she was surprised to see a cup of coffee and a few pieces of toast on the counter. Smiling, Trish grabbed both and headed out the door. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Trish sat in her recording studio, staring at the red “ON AIR” sign in the corner while listening to someone who called in. 

 

“-and I was just wondering what advice you could give someone who is trying to get over a break up.” 

 

“Well, Alana, what I usually do is call up my friend J-” there was a soft knock on the door and Trish spun in her chair to see Jessica outside the glass door. When Trish saw her, she held up the brown paper bag in her hands, while her assistant, Callie, looked like she was going to strangle Jessica where she stood. “It’s okay, the door’s open.” Trish turned back to her mic when Jessica started walking into the room, something that had been done in the past. “My friend Jessica. You may have heard of her on the news? Jessica Jones? We’ve been friends since we were young. Believe it or not, she’s actually here right now. Why don’t you say something, Jess?”  

 

“Yeah, uh, hi Trish. I was just stopping by with some lunch for you, didn’t think I would be doing all this. Good thing I dressed nice today, huh?” Jessica joked, Trish smiled. 

 

“Mmhm, I’m sure. For those of you listening in, Jessica is wearing ripped jeans and the most hideous top I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Jessica scoffed, “C’mon Trish, don’t lie to the people! My top is  _ gorgeous _ ! In fact, I think you’re just jealous that yours doesn’t have paint stains all over it!” 

 

Trish laughed, “Are you sure? That one there-no there, on your shoulder, yes that one-looks an awful lot like ketchup.” 

 

Jessica opened her mouth to retort, then looked down to the stain Trish had referenced, “Okay so...I think it’s safe to say, I’m just very good at the ‘messy’ look the kids do nowadays.” 

 

Laughing again, Trish leaned away from the mic a little before controlling herself again, “So, does anyone have a question for Jess here?” 

 

A few seconds went by before a caller was being put through, “So, Jess, can I call you Jess?” 

 

“Normally I’d say only Trish can call me that, but she’s giving me a ‘play-nice’ look, so I’m gonna go with ‘sure’.” 

 

“Okay, cool, so my question is, what’s your favourite memory of when you and Trish were kids?”  

 

Trish leaned forward, eager to hear what stuck out to Jessica the most out of all their years spent together. Jessica’s brow was creased in thought. 

 

“Honestly, there’s so many moments that I loved and wished they could have lasted longer, but if I have to pick, my favourite memory is probably the first time Trish came and into my room and sat on the foot of my bed. For the longest time, we stepped around each other, until one night a asked her a random question, I think it was “what was it like to kiss a boy” when I’d watched one of the reruns for her show and we talked about it. After that we started hanging out more, until we are where we are today. I think that’s my favourite memory not because it was my happiest moment or because we did anything special, but because I can pinpoint it as a certain moment in my life. I can look back to exactly when Trish and I started becoming friends, and for someone like me, being able to pinpoint things like that is really helpful.” 

 

“Wow, well, I’m glad you guys became such great friends. It’s obvious how much you guys mean to each other by how much you were able to make Trish laugh earlier.” 

 

The calls went on for awhile, Trish watching fondly while Jessica would listen intently to whoever was on the other end of the call, before offering up in answer in response. Occasionally, Trish would answer a question when it was directed at her, or add on to something when Jessica ran out of words, but for the most part she sat back and watched as Jessica talked to ‘the people.’” 

 

When it was finally time for the show to be over, almost fifteen minutes longer than her usual show, Trish signed off and lead Jessica out of the studio and into the breakroom.

 

“You came,” Trish stated dumbly, because  _ of course  _ Jessica came, she was here. 

 

“I said I would.” 

 

“You said you would  _ try _ ,” Trish retorted, opening the bag Jessica brought to see to sandwiches from Subway.  

Jessica shrugged, “Pretty much the same thing.” 

 

Trish couldn’t deny it. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner that night was soup that Trish made after she found a recipe she wanted to try on the internet. Trish was also pleasantly surprised when Jessica stayed afterward, even though the soup had been a complete and total disaster and the two had had to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches instead.  

 

“Ugh, God, Trish, that soup was  _ ass _ ,” Jessica laughed, her feet in Trish’s lap as the two sat and watched Netflix on Trish’s couch. 

 

“Hardy har, just shut up and watch the movie,” Trish said, even though she was smiling. 

 

Eventually Trish moved to lay behind Jessica on the couch, in the position the two eventually fell asleep in.

 


	4. I thought you were kidding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where to go with this, it's just a little filler until I can get to a good point to go into the flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyoooo, haven't reread this, don't want to. As always Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below!

The next morning when Trish got up she was in an empty bed. At first, she panicked, thinking Jessica had run off again, then she noticed the sticky note on top of her phone. 

 

**_Went home to take cases - Jess_ **

 

Trish felt some of the tension leave her body, but didn’t like the thought that Jessica had carried her to her room with her injuries. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Trish got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower before changing into comfy, yet stylish, clothes. Electing to bring Jessica breakfast, Trish grabbed her keys and walked down to the parking garage before hopping in her car and driving to Jessica’s apartment. 

 

Hate wasn’t a strong enough word to describe how Trish felt about Jessica’s apartment. It wasn’t the fact that she was messy, and the floor housed more vodka bottles than furniture, but more or less how shady it was. The apartment complex was in the downtown side, and Trish knew for a fact that the people that lived down there lived up to the stereotypical “ghetto gangs” you might see in the movies. All the time in the paper there would be a homicide that popped up in the area around Jessica, being so frequent they were towards the back of the paper. People didn’t even bat an eye when something bad happened there. But Jessica tried. Trish knew Jessica took cases in her area over cases further away, and no matter how many times Jessica said “It’s easier, less work ‘cuz it’s closer” Trish knew Jessica really did it because she cared. Even if she didn’t think she did. 

 

Parking about a block away, Trish decided to walk the rest of the way even though she knew Jessica would distest her doing it. When Trish reached the complex, she walked into the lobby to find the person manning it passed out drunk, and almost had to cover her nose. He  _ smelled  _ so strongly of drugs and alcohol that Trish swore she was in a brewery. Managing to only gag once, Trish made her way towards the elevator, before stopping and heading towards the stairs. When Trish reached Jessica’s floor she was greeted by shouts from the floor above her, and a cloud of smoke from an open apartment door to her left. Holding her breath Trish speed walked to Jessica’s apartment at the end of the hall, and frowned when she saw the “Alias Investigations” window busted... _ again.  _

 

Muttering under her breath, Trish grabbed the knob and opened the door, not surprised when it wasn’t locked. However, instead of seeing Jessica sat at her desk, she saw Malcolm standing to the right of it with a bucket of paint by his feet and brush in his hand. He turned when he heard the door, and Trish saw a smile on his face, “Hey Trish, wassup?” 

 

Trish smiled back at him, “Nothing much, I’d ask the same but it looks like you’re painting.” 

 

Malcolm turned back to the wall, “Yeah, there was a little  _ too  _ much blood to just scrub it and ignore it this time.” 

 

At first Trish thought he was making a joke, but when the silence between them stretched on, she realized he was serious. “Oh, you weren’t kidding?” 

 

Malcolm turned his head over his shoulder, a sad understanding look on his face, “Afraid not. Luckily I wasn’t here, I’m not sure I would have been able to keep a level head.”   

 

Trish set her purse and coat down on the garish couch she was positive Jessica found in an ally, “What happened?” 

 

Malcolm didn’t turn to look at her this time, but Trish could hear the shock in his voice, “She didn’t tell you?” 

 

“No?” 

 

“Oh, well, some guy broke in in the middle of the night and tried to kill Jessica, but she woke up when the door was busted. Jessica had company over and he basically busted the guy’s head in,” Malcolm finished with a shudder.    

 

Trish cringed, “Who was over?” 

 

Malcolm shrugged, “I dunno, she didn’t say. I just assumed it was someone she picked up at a bar.” 

 

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, Trish rolled up her sleeves and picked up Malcolm’s spare brush. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Trish sat next to Malcolm on Jessica  _ hideous  _ couch, and handed him one of the sandwitches in her hand. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Don’t mention it,” Trish waved off his five bucks before she bit into her burger. After chewing, “Did Jess say when she’d be back?” 

 

Malcolm took a sip of his coke, “No, but she did say she’d bring back dinner if I finished painting this room. I don’t know how she would know, but whatever, probably some P.I stuff she didn’t bother telling me.” 

 

Trish laughed, “Yeah. Are you repainting the entire apartment?” 

 

After he finished chewing Malcolm furrowed his brows, “I don’t know. I think, maybe, Jess repainted her room last week and cleaned it up a bit. I think she might be trying to sell the place. I’m not sure.” 

 

Shocked Trish asked, “You think she wants to sell?” 

 

Malcolm shrugged, “I don’t know, I know she had been saving up her money though. I’ve only seen her drink once last month and she actually paid me one day.” 

 

Trish smiled, maybe there was hope for Jessica yet. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Jessica walked into her apartment, two pizzas in her hand, it was to Trish and Malcolm painting the roof of her living room. 

 

“Oh...um, hey Trish. Malcolm, I brought pizza.” 

 

Trish smiled at her and Malcolm hopped off the latter he was on, “Awesome! I’m starving! You have, like, no food in your fridge!” 

 

Jessica scoffed, “That’s not ture, there’s like, a thing of cheese in there.” 

 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes at her, “Cheese? Really?” 

 

Rolling her eyes Jessica answered, “What? You like cheese!” 

 

Trish’s laughing stopped the two of them from arguing further, and Malcolm took one of the pizzas from Jessica before walking to his apartment, calling over his shoulder as he went. “Later Trish, Jessica. Thanks for the pizza!” 

 

Jessica turned back towards Trish and extended the pizza towards her, “Wanna eat some pizza?” 

 

Trish smiled and Jessica felt her stomach flip, “Yeah sure. Wanna go back to my place?” 

 

Walking towards her coffee table, Jessica set the pizza down and walked towards her room, “Yeah just need to make a deposit to my safe. I’ll only be a minute!”  

 

When Jessica turned the corner to her room, she heard Trish call after her, “Go ahead and pack a bag!” 

 

Smiling to herself, Jessica did as she was told and tried to ignore the fluttering of her heart as she thought of sharing a bed with Trish  _ again _ . 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Trish set her now empty on her coffee table next to Jessica’s and took a sip of her tea, “Up for a movie?” 

 

Jessica shifted beside her, getting more comfortable, “Sure.” 

 

Grabbing the remote, Trish opened up Netflix and put on _ American Horror Story _ . She had decided to give it a shot one day and quickly became addicted. Moving herself to get more comfortable, Trish put her feet in Jessica’s lap and tried not to think too hard when Jessica absent mindedly started rubbing her thumb on her shin. 

 

“So what was the case like today?” 

 

Jessica groaned, “Ugh, another cheating wife. However, the paramor was a woman this time, so that was interesting.” 

 

Trish quirked a brow at that, “Oh really, how’d he take it?” 

 

Chuckling Jessica responded with, “He didn’t. He thought I was lying to him until I showed him the pictures I took, then he paid me double to not leak anything to the press.” 

 

Trish was confused, “Why was he so worried about the press?” 

 

Grabbing a discarded crust on her plate Jessica said, “His father owns a big business or something. Whatever. I wasn’t complaining though.” 

 

Silence washed over the room, nothing but the TV and the cars outside making noise. Deciding to push her luck, Trish asked what had been on her mind all day, “So, Malcolm said you mich be selling your apartment.” 

 

Jess turned towards her, “Selling? No, what the hell would I get for that piece of trash? No, I’m fixing it up to make it my ‘workplace’ so I can buy another apartment. I’m tired of people breaking in all the damn time.” 

 

Trish didn’t know what to say, “At least when you’re there they can’t steal anything.” 

 

“Yeah, but sometimes people come with cases and turn away when they see how messy the place is. Plus, Malcolm is staying at my place more often than not nowadays and I don’t want someone killing him because they were trying to get to me.” 

 

Trish let that sink in for a beat, “Why don’t you just move back in with me?” 

 

“Trish-” 

 

“Think about it. I have a spare room, it’s nothing we haven’t done before, it’s close to your apartment.” 

 

Jessica sighed, “I don’t want to make you a target.” 

 

Trish scooted closer to Jessica, “You won’t, I miss you. This way we can spend more time together. Plus, I always feel safer with you anyway.” 

 

Leaning her head on Trish’s shoulder Jessica asked, “You sure?” 

 

Smiling, Trish pressed a gentle kiss to Jessica’s forehead, “Always.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! -Megan


	5. Sex, Alcohol, Drugs, and New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's Christmas Eve and since I have like 6 works to do a Christmas update for, I'm doing 3 TODAY and 3 Tomorrow. So, consider this your Christmas present from me, read it tm if you want. Merry Christmas! -Megan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Christmas update no one asked for but everyone needed even though it's not Christmas-y at all and isn't a fluff chapter in anyway. Vincent D, consider this the start of the "shit hitting the fan" As always, Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below! Also, did I reread, edit, and revise this chapter? Hell no, I never do.

Whatever leaf Trish though Jessica was turning over had went up in flames and shit on by the devil himself. Currently, Trish was driving maybe twenty over the limit after Malcolm called sounding frantic when he found Jessica passed out on the floor of her apartment.

 

Trish didn’t bother parking away from the complex this time, and instead parked on the curb and ran into the building and up the stairs. Just as Trish was rounding the corner on the second flight of stairs the elevator dinged and a familiar face walked out. 

 

Skidding to a halt, Trish stared in disbelief at a face she thought buried six feet under. 

 

“ _ Simpson? _ ” 

 

Hearing his name, the blonde turned towards Trish, an easy smile on his face, “Trish! Hey, long time no see. How’ve you been?” 

 

He held out his hand to shake, which Trish did hurriedly, frowning at how cold his hand felt in hers. Nothing like the warm almost  _ sweaty  _ hands she remembered of his. Trish wanted to say ‘ _ Yeah, because you’re supposed to be dead,’  _ beut decided to go with, “I’d love to stay and catch up, but Jessica needs me at her apartment ASAP.”  

 

Simpson’s eyes darkened at Jessica’s name, and he stepped closer until her loomed over Trish, for some reason, he smelled like soil and- 

 

“You should stay away from her.” 

 

Trish blinked, “ _ Excuse me _ ?” 

 

He grabbed Trish’s hand bruisingly to stop her from backing up any further and leaned closer until Trish felt his cold breath on her cheek, “I  _ said  _ you should  _ stay away  _ from her. She’s nothing but trouble.” 

 

Yanking herself free Trish rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs again, “Like you can tell me what to do. Fuck off.” 

 

He shouted something in reply but Trish was already up the steps. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking into Jessica’s apartment Trish didn’t know what to expect, but what she found wasn’t it. The walls that she and Malcolm had spent a day painting were streaked with what looked like blood and had various hand shaped holes in them. Jessica’s desk was turned over and the drawers were turned over on the floor, their contents strewn out on the floor that had its fair share of blood. The cushion Jessica’s  _ hideous  _ couch were ripped open with the little amount of stuffing left in them thrown about the floor. And that was just what Trish could see in the first room, although she could see a sneak peak of the kitchen through the gaping hole in the wall. For all intents and purposes, Jessica’s apartment looked ransacked, while Jessica herself lay withering on the floor surrounded by vodka bottles. 

 

At first Trish felt an anger so strong course through her veins she saw red, that was, until she saw the way Jessica’s body was seizing and felt her blood run cold. It was something all too familiar, something she never thought she’d see from Jessica. 

 

_ Drugs. _

 

Drugs had always been Trish’s thing, while alcohol had been Jessica’s. Drugs at first had been something Trish had done out of desperation and peer pressure, but soon became a means of relief. It wasn’t until Jessica had put Trish in rehab after a nearly fatal overdose did she try and get better. Jessica however, remained reliant on alcohol. Whether she was too stubborn or Trish hadn’t pushed hard enough was a mystery to Trish. For the past month of so, Trish had truly believed Jessica was getting better, but if she found out she had turned to drug instead-  

 

“Trish! OhthankGodyou’rehere!Whatdowedo?” Malcolm rushed out, face panicked. 

 

“We need to get her to the bathroom,” as she talked Trish had begun to pick Jessica up, with the assistance of Malcolm. “This is an overdose, not alcohol poisoning.”

 

Thankfully Malcolm said nothing and just helped Trish move Jessica into the bathroom, “Okay, we need to get her to throw up whatever she took, does she have anything long and flat in her cabinets?” Already Trish was positing Jessica over the toilet and trying every trick she knew short of sticking her hand down Jessica’s throat to get the other girl to throw up. 

 

“Here,” Malcolm breathlessly handed Trish one of the flat wooden tongue depressors from a first-aid kit under the sink. Holding Jessica’s head over the toilet bowl by wrapping her left arm across Jessica’s shoulders, Trish used her other hand to shove the sick far enough down Jessica’s thoat to make her gag. Up to her knuckles in Jessica’s mouth, Trish felt her body lurch and removed her hand before Jessica threw up into the toilet. A breath Trish didn’t know she was holding escaped her lips as Jessica threw up several times before leaning back into Trish. 

 

“Unnnnn….what the hell happened?” 

 

Malcolm looked shocked, “What do you mean ‘what happened,’ you don’t know?” 

 

Trish was pissed, “What  _ happened  _ is you nearly overdosed on  _ drugs _ .  _ Drugs _ , Jessica. Do you hear me,  _ drugs _ !” 

 

Jessica stilled in her arms, “Drugs?” 

 

Trish let out an exasperated sigh, “ _ Yes _ , Jessica,  _ drugs _ . Were you not fucking listening when I-” 

 

“Oh  _ shit _ !’ Jessica scrambled up out of Trish’s arms, and ran out of her bathroom, there was a shout of frustration and a loudly yelled “ _ SHIT!”  _ followed by a thump which sounded a lot like Jessica either punching a new hole in her wall or knocking something over. Malcolm shot Trish a worried glance before turning towards the door, only to be blocked in by a frantic Jessica. “What have a done? What have I been doing lately? Anything seem weird or unusual?” 

 

The panic in Jessica’s voice was enough to make Trish answer, “Um, you haven’t drank in a while-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, that was me, I didn’t think they would turn to drugs though.” 

 

“-who’s they?” 

 

Jessica let out an impatient sigh, “Look, I’ll explain later, right now I just need to know how much they’ve fucked up my life already.” 

 

Malcolm’s face lit up, “Oh, you were planning on buying a new apartment, or selling this one...one of the two, or both.” 

 

Anger washed over Jessica’s face, “That  _ bastard _ !” 

 

Trish stood up and gently grabbed Jessica’s shoulders, trying to ignore the way she flinched, “Jessica, who? Who is bothering you?” 

 

For a moment, Trish could see the walls go up in Jessica’s eyes, see the way her quick mind worked on a way or a story to keep Trish out of the loop, for the least hurtful way to shut her out, then it was all just...gone. And Jessica was sighing and relaxing in her arms, and for once, she looked weak. Tired. Like she had when they were kids and Trish asked,  _ begged _ , her not to help her. 

 

“Let’s go into the living room.” 

 

Going into the living room turned out to be a useless task as it was in much worse shape than the bathroom, sighing, Jessica gave into Trish’s suggestion to go to her apartment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Even though Jessica was adamant on walking Trish was more adamant on her giving the PI a ride. Just because Jessica could heal quick did not mean Trish felt okay with her hopping from roof to roof after an overdose which Trish was beginning to think was less accidental than it seemed.         

 

After grabbing a glass of water after Trish insisting anything alcohol would destroy her stomach, Jessica sat down on Trish’s couch and took a deep breath. Trish waited for Jessica, not wanting to rush her and risk her shutting down. 

 

“So, about a month or so ago, I got into a little bit of a scuffle with a rival investigations company. Their C.E.O Pryce Cheng wasn’t very happy about it and has been trying to get me to sell out ever since...”

 

_ The rain hit hard on the pavement as Jessica clicked the button on her camera, snapping a shot of the two women making out in the back of a car. When things started to get a little more heated Jessica took one more shot before turning away and making herself comfortable on the fire escape she was currently resting on. One of the two woman, the brunette, got out of the car, and Jessica checked the time on her watch.  _

 

_ 11:40 _

 

_ Having dismissed her paramor the blonde, her target of investigation, fixed her hair and dress before climbing into the front seat and reapplying in makeup in the mirror under the sun visor. After a quick picture Jessica stood up and watched as the car drove off, and climbed her way up to the roof.  _

 

_ The rain was pouring and Jessica pulled the front of her black leather jacket closer together and nuzzled the lower half of her face more into the ratty scarf she wore around her neck. Making her way to the southeast corner of the roof, Jessica checked her location on her phone before turning and getting a running start. Right as she got to the edge of the building Jessica jumped and landed still running at full speed on the next roof.  _

 

_ Once Jessica landed on the roof of her desired location she silently made her way towards the front of the building. On the front steps, under a black umbrella the man who hired her stood shifting on his feet. Smiling to herself, Jessica leaped on the front of the building and landed on her feet just in front of the man. It had the desired effect in the since that the man nearly pissed himself and dropped his umbrella.  _

 

_ “Shit, shit, shit, shit, you scared the  _ piss  _ outta me!” he bent down to pick up his umbrella and looked at Jessica with a scowl that quickly faded when he saw the disinterested look on her face. Instantly, he feared her again. She liked that. “S-s-so, what, what did you f-find?”  _

 

_ Wordlessly, Jessica held out her left hand, empty, palm up. The man grunted and was about to protest before Jessica cocked a brow and narrowed his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash before handing some of it to Jessica, “Okay, fine. Now, spill.”  _

 

_ Jessica stepped closer, not missing the way the man gulped, before taking her right hand out from under her coat and passing it to the man under the umbrella as to not damage the pictures she held. Handing Jessica the umbrella he used his now free hands to look through the pictures.  _

 

_ “A-a woman?”  _

 

_ Jessica resisted a snide comment about him not being good in the bedroom when a wad of cash was shoved into her face.  _

 

_ “Here. Please don’t say anything to the press!”  _

 

_ Jessica knew she should say she wouldn’t anyway, and that the extra money wasn’t necessary but she ignored the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Trish and took the money anyway. Stepping back out into the rain Jessica looked down at her watch, _

 

_ 12:00 _

 

_ “She should be home soon. She’ll insist she was at a party, but she wasn’t. Even though she smells like alcohol she isn’t actually drunk.”  _

 

_ Then, before he could answer, Jessica took a big jump and landed on the roof again before making her way towards the upside of the city.  _

 

_ Realistically, Jessica knew she shouldn’t blow all her money, but she had just enough to go into one of the nicer bars in town where less people knew her, and order one of the nicer drinks. Hell, maybe she could even find a rich boy to hook up with for the night. Landing in an alley a block away from the bar, Jessica bagan the walk to  _ The Laughing Dingo.  _ When the garish neon lights were in sight, Jessica rounded the corner and walked into the familiar smell of alcohol and bad decision. For a fleeting moment, Jessica wondered what Trish was doing, and thought of how she would disapprove of her current actions, before a pretty girl walked by and ran a finger with a perfectly manicured nail across the bottom of her jaw.  _

 

_ Maybe Trish wouldn’t approve of her current actions, and maybe deep down she didn’t either, but after a few drinks Jessica knew she wouldn’t have a care in the world.  _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ After about an hour and three too many drinks Jessica couldn’t tell if she was walking left or right. All she knew was the sex she’d had with the rich boy in the bathroom wasn’t as bad as it would have been were she sober, and the number from a pretty girl on her arm was going to wash off in the rain. Just as Jessica was about to pull out her phone and attempt to call Trish, or Malcolm, a hand grabbed her arm and tugged her back.  _

 

_ A car the was going to run her over had she continued blared it’s horn as it drove by. The loud noise made Jessica screw her eyes shut and blindly follow her ‘savior.”  _ __

 

_ “Woah, be careful their, sweetheart.”  _

 

_ The voice was not one she’d heard before and Jessica tried to pinpoint where she was in town, trying to gauge if this was a guy who planned on mugging her or raping her, sadly it was always one of the two.  _

 

_ Trying to yank her arm free, Jessica whirled around to see the face of Pryce Cheng, the new face of PI investigations, also her rival...in a sense.  _

 

_ “Say, Jessica Jones, just the woman I was looking for!” his smile seemed plastered on, fake. Jessica thought back to her drinks, by now, after nearly ten years or drinking nothing but vodka, whiskey, and gin, her liver was probably shit but her alcohol tolerance was not. Three drinks should not have this effect on her, in fact, six drinks might make her tipsy.  _

 

_ They were spiked.  _

 

_ “And why, might I ask, were the likes of you, looking for me?” Jessica was proud of the speediness in her voice, however, the furrow in Pryce’s brow led her to think he knew about her drinks, and was aware of the effects they  _ should  _ have had on her.  _

 

_ Regaining his composure, Pryce put on his megawatt smile and straightened his sports coat, “Well, I’d like to offer you a deal.”  _

 

_ She knew she wouldn’t like it, but Jessica wondered what this scumbag thought he had to offer her, “And that deal would be?”  _

 

_ Pryce smiled even wider it at all possible and pulled out a contract, the droplets of rain smearing the ink in some places, “Sell Alias Investigations. Work for me. Cheng Consulting Management could always use an experienced PI like you. Especially one with your specific skill set.” _

 

_ Jessica scowled, “No.”  _

 

_ Apparently Pryce was either not used to people telling him “no” or he thought his deal was simply that good and Jessica wouldn’t refuse.  _

 

_ “No? Surely you want more time to think it through? Consider everything you could gain from this.”  _

 

_ Jessica yanked the contract out of his hand and ripped it in two, even though it was nearly a hundred pages think and threw it to the wet sidewalk below them, “No.”    _

 

_ Pryce sighed, “Well, you can’t say I tried.” He looked back towards Jessica, a determined look on his face, “I want your company, Jones.” With a gesture of his hand, three burly men emerged from the shadows of the ally and surrounded Jessica, one with a gun, two with knives. “I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer next time, consider this incentive.”  _

 

_ With that Cheng disappeared into the shadows and the three men walked closer to Jessica, forming a half circle around her. Jessica’s senses were swimming, her actions slow, she was able to disarm the man with the gun and avoid the knife from the second, the she was too slow to dodge or parry the third man, and his right hook sent her flying into the brick wall across the street. Groaning on the ground, Jessica wondered what drug these guys were on, because there was no way a gym membership made them this strong. For a split second, Jessica thought of Simpson, then a skull splitting *bang* reverberated off the walls of the ally she found herself in, and the wet pavement she was lying on, before searing pain erupted in her shoulder.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” Jessica just barely managed to hiss through her teeth before white hot pain was in her abdomen and Jessica was thrashing her arms and legs trying to hit her assailant.  _

 

_ There was an “oof” as her feet made contact with whoever was overtop of her, and she kicked and sent him flying. At first, Jessica thought they were coming back, before she heard the sound of their footsteps fading over the pitter patter of the rain and let out a sigh. She was sure she looked a mess, she was sprawled out on her back, the stench of dumpster around her as she bleed out onto the pavement on her back. Her blood mixing and swirling with the rain until she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. Jessica tried to turn her head to the side, her eyes squinting as she tried to keep the rain from getting in them. Moving her right arm, she tried reaching for her phone in her pocket, before pain erupted in the back of her shoulder and she had to bit down  _ hard  _ on her tongue and ground her teeth to keep from calling out.  _

 

_ She thought of Trish, and how she would probably look at her with that soft look that she knew was meant to be comforting but she could see though it. To an outsider it could seemed condescending. But Jessica read underneath the facade, and she read it clear.  _

 

_ Disappointment.  _

 

_ Rolling to her side, Jessica retched, the last of the effects of the drinks leaving her system and pushed herself to her feet. At first, Jessica had to lean against the wall to her left for support lest she fall over. After trying, and failing, to catch her breath, Jessica dared a step.  _

 

_ And slipped. Falling face first onto the pavement, Jessica knew she busted her chind and sprained her wrist trying to catch herself, hell, even her knee felt sticky at this point. But whether this was from the trash in the ally, her blood, or her own sick Jessica couldn’t tell.  _

 

_ Getting to her feet once again Jessica hobbled in the direction she thought would take to her Trish.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Insta @coppertop0_o if you have a fic you'd like me to write or if you just wanna chat about life and llamas or whatever! (Or on Snap @coppertop0_o) -Megan


End file.
